


when we're together (there's always such nice weather)

by kerberastro



Series: twitter prompts!! [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Nostalgia, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Twitter Prompt, WHEW this one is real soft, taking your gf to the beach is actually something that can be so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberastro/pseuds/kerberastro
Summary: She steps into the water, just up to her ankles, and for a moment, Aelwyn swears that this is exactly where Sam was always meant to be; at the edge of the ocean, practically glowing in the sunlight, golden rays against the soft teal blue of her skin.twitter mini fic prompt #19 for @whoopsitgay: things you said when we were the happiest we ever were
Relationships: Aelwen Abernant/Sam Nightingale
Series: twitter prompts!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	when we're together (there's always such nice weather)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i made myself so emotional with this one so uhhhh read at your own risk?? i care them so much and i also barely edited this so !! here u go :)
> 
> oh also ! the title is from driving to hawaii by summer salt, which i HIGHLY suggest you listen to while reading this because the vibes are Immaculate lol

Aelwyn didn’t think too hard about Sam inviting her to the beach. She’d seemed excited about it, saying that it had been too long since she’d seen the ocean, and now that she has her own car, she can’t wait to go back. 

Aelwyn could remember going to the beaches in Fallinel when she was younger, sitting on perfect white sand with her (former) family, in a billowing sundress with zinc on her nose, not being allowed to get in the water. Something about not getting her hair wet. It was pristine and beautiful, but  _ boring _ , and she and Adaine would quietly collect seashells while their parents would sip mimosas and chat with their snooty high eleven friends. 

But when she arrives at  _ this  _ beach, just outside of Bastion City, she’s a bit taken aback at how different it is from what she’s seen before. It’s covered in little pebbles, and it’s obscured from its small access road by tall trees. It’s also nowhere near a country club or a swanky summer home, which is different. There isn’t a building in sight. 

When Sam parks the car, she practically launches out of the drivers seat, beaming brightly. “It’s exactly how I remember it!” She says, grabbing her bag from the back seat and rushing out into the sand. Aelwyn grabs her own belongings and follows Sam, who is almost immediately out of her clothes, having had her swimsuit on under them. She steps into the water, just up to her ankles, and for a moment, Aelwyn swears that this is exactly where Sam was always meant to be; at the edge of the ocean, practically glowing in the sunlight, golden rays against the soft teal blue of her skin. 

“Come on!” She calls back to Aelwyn, turning around to face her. “It’s not cold at  _ all.”  _

Aelwyn realizes that she’d crossed her arms over her chest, and she drops them in favour of reluctantly pulling her shirt off. She’s borrowing Adaine’s swimsuit; she doesn’t own one and didn’t have time to run out and buy one before they left Elmville, but it looks decent on her, so she isn’t entirely bothered. She shuffles out of her shorts and joins Sam at the edge of the water. The sea is warm and inviting, and every wave that tumbled over the shore sends gentle splashes up onto her legs. Sam holds out her hand, and Aelwyn takes it. Her girlfriend’s hands are cool, not cold, and she pulls Aelwyn into her side, wrapping her other arm around her waist into a sort of half hug. 

“This was where I used to come every summer when I was a kid. It was my favourite place in the world.” Sam says. “So it… feels kinda special to come here with you.” 

Aelwyn leans into Sam’s side, feeling her heart swell. She isn’t quite sure what to say, what  _ does  _ one say in response to that? How did she get so  _ lucky?  _ She’s dated people, but it hasn't been like this.  _ Never _ like this. It’s different, it’s softer, it’s easier to fall right into. 

What’s that called again? 

She can hear seagulls crying overhead, and Sam’s skin is warm from the sun against her own.

“I love you.” Aelwyn whispers into Sam’s shoulder, almost unsure if it’s audible, but immediately, Sam turns her head to look at her. A deep,  _ deep  _ terror grips Aelwyn’s chest, just for a second, because  _ she doesn’t fucking love you, Aelwyn, why are you so impulsive? That was stupid, it’s too soon for that. Keep your mouth shut for once.  _

But then, Sam’s hand reaches for Aelwyn’s hair, and tucks it away from her face. Her eyes catch a sunbeam, and they seem to sparkle. 

“I love you, too.” She says, and the tightness in Aelwyn’s throat disappears. She smiles as Sam gives her a little squeeze around the waist, and she giggles a bit. Sam joins in.  _ She loves her.  _ She tells her again, and Sam kisses her forehead. 

“Shall we go for a swim?” Sam asks once their laughter subsided. 

Aelwyn purses her lips. “See, I didn’t want to tell you at first but I’m not a great swimmer.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, we won’t go out too far. You won’t drown on my watch.” Sam says with a wink, and Aelwyn grins. Sam lets go of her and wades out until the water reaches her waist, then she dunks her head under, popping up seconds later, and Aelwyn carefully follows. The water is warm, and it wraps around her like an embrace, and she’s  _ here _ , and some way, somehow, she’s  _ so  _ in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> i've got a few more prompts to fill so keep an eye out for those !! in the meantime, hmu on twitter @ frostwhipped and tumblr @ jolenethegreen !!! <3


End file.
